


Goodbye

by ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drift dies, M/M, Perceptor is a sad boi, Short, tags are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity/pseuds/ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity
Summary: Drift was dead; that was the cold hard truth of grim reality.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Perceptor
Kudos: 11





	Goodbye

“You had ideas and courage, hopes and dreams, like every other bot you’d come across. But you had a very special, no,  _ unique _ mindset—one that could only be achieved through what I could merely describe as...  _ determination _ .” Perceptor paused, optics glued to the floor in a fragile attempt to keep himself steady. He trembled slightly, fists clenching as he lifted his head. His voice cracked, the words barely above a whisper. “I guess that’s what I  _ loved _ about you, Drift.”

Perceptor turned his optics away, unable to gaze upon the limp body of his former lover. A tear streaked down his cheek, and for the first time in a long time, he felt broken, _defeated_. He reached over to grab Drifts cold servo, kissing it gently.

A rigid gash gushed out blue Energon on the swordmechs side. His optics were dimmed, and his limbs were heavy. His vents weren’t cycling in new air, and his systems were shut down.

Drift was _dead_ ; that was the cold hard truth of grim reality.

Perceptor choked on his words, squeezing his optics shut in a futile attempt to keep some type of composure. 

“I guess that’s what I  _ love  _ about you...” 

And that was _goodbye_.


End file.
